En la Oscuridad
by Rinnu
Summary: [TwoShot] Ella lo hacía más fuerte, se convirtió en lo que quería proteger y había traído luz a su vida. Pero el tiempo, aquel enemigo silencioso les acechaba de cerca y amenazaba por sumirlo en la oscuridad, porque en un parpadear la vida de los humanos de extinguía. Este fic participa en el "Reto: La Pareja Ideal" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor".
1. Primera Parte

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el "Reto: La Pareja Ideal" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor"._

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Leer el capítulo bajo su propio riesgo, el contenido de este escrito puede producir sonrojos excesivos y mordidas de labios, en casos graves hemorragias nasales y gritos ahogados.**

* * *

 **En la Oscuridad.**

 _"Nee,_ _Sesshoumaru-sama, Algún día cuando yo muera ¿Podría prometerme que no se olvidara de mí?_ _"._

 **...**

Abrió los ojos desorientado, se incorporó y vio a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación del palacio de su madre. Se observó y solo llevaba una fina yukata blanca en su cuerpo, su armadura y demás ropa estaba en una esquina. No recordaba lo que pasaba pero no le importó, se levantó del futón y fue a vestirse, tenía algo importante que hacer.

Irasue caminaba por los pasillos de su hogar, tan inmutable y elegante como siempre. Sabía que el pequeño demonio, sirviente de su hijo la seguía y sin poder evitarlo volvió a preocuparse por su hijo ¿Qué pasaría con él ahora que despertará? ¿Cómo tomaría aquella noticia? Ella se lo había advertido, pero no la escuchó. Sintió pena al verlo tener los mismos sentimientos que Inu No Taisho, pero ya nada se podía hacer. Al pasar por la habitación donde descansaba su hijo escuchó ruido, ya había despertado. Entró sin tocar y lo encontró terminando de vestirse.

Jaken de inmediato iba a entrar corriendo a ver a su amo, lloraba de felicidad por verlo despierto después de una semana, pero la señora de la casa lo detuvo.

― Hasta que despiertas, ¿No lo recuerdas?― preguntó al ver la mirada interrogante de él.― La batalla contra aquellos demonios.

Sesshoumaru solo se detuvo un segundo, era verdad, se había ido a las montañas más lejanas para pelear con los clanes demonios que querían apoderarse de todas las tierras, incluido su territorio y matar a los humanos. No le importaban por completo los humanos, pero había una gran excepción, "ella".

― ¿Adónde vas?.― preguntó Irasue al ver que salía del lugar.

― Jaken, trae las telas.

― Pero Sesshou...― habló con miedo, tenía que explicarle la situación.

― Haz lo que te pido.― le interrumpió, no pensaba perder más tiempo.

― ¿Planeas ir a ver a aquella humana?― cuestionó Irasue a su hijo a pesar de conocer la respuesta.

― Sesshoumaru-sama, hay algo que...― Jaken comenzó a hablar con dificultad, después de lo que diría seguramente le mataría.

― Yo me encargo pequeño demonio.

Sesshoumaru los observó con impaciencia, esos dos ocultaban algo y su instinto le dijo que no le iba a gustar.

― Como sabes el tiempo para nosotros pasa de otra manera.― habló Irasue mientras se sentaba en su trono.― Podemos vivir 100 años y no lo percibiríamos, pero los humanos son diferentes...

― ¿Qué tratas de decir?

― Ya pasaron 61 años desde que partiste a la guerra y mantener a esa humana a salvo.― Sesshoumaru abrió aún más sus ojos por la impresión, eso no podía ser, no pudieron pasar todos esos años.― Mi querido hijo, la mujer humana murió hace 48 años.

― ¡Jaken!― gritó al querer que le confirmará lo que su madre decía, él había dejado a Jaken con Rin para que la protegiera y le informará de inmediato si algo malo pasaba.

― Es verdad amo.― confirmó en medio de lágrimas.― Una extraña enfermedad azotó la aldea y más de la mitad murió. Intenté contactarlo pero era imposible pasar la zona de guerra.― se dejó caer en el suelo y se reverenció lo más que pudo.

― Inclusive yo lo intenté, pero fue muy tarde.― intervino Irasue, aunque no le gustará, sabía lo importante que era aquella humana para su hijo.

Jaken sintió pasar a su amo junto a él y se levantó rápidamente, su amo se preparaba para irse y él debía acompañarlo.

― ¡Sesshoumaru-sama!― iba a correr para alcanzarlo, pero nuevamente Irasue le detenía.

― Pequeño demonio, necesita estar solo.

Para cuando Irasue le soltó, su amo ya se había ido.

 **...**

Frente a él, bajo la sombra de aquel roble, estaba una tumba con el nombre de Rin y en ella, colgaban campanillas que al viento moverlas decían su nombre+. Era imposible que aquella batalla hubiese durado tanto tiempo, él no lo sintió de esa manera. De pronto el viento trajo a él un olor muy conocido, se volteó y la vio allí, casi no había cambiado en nada.

― Onisan.― habló Kagome al ver a Sesshoumaru frente a la tumba de Rin.

Había ido a recoger unas yerbas cerca del lugar y al irse, se sorprendió de ver a su cuñado. Sus pies la llevaron hasta quedar un par de metros de él.

― ¿Por qué sigues con vida?.

― Al parecer, a pesar de ser solo un hanyou... Mi marca es lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener nuestras vidas unidas.― respondió Inuyasha quien recién llegaba al haber sentido la presencia de su hermano.― Mioga dice que moriremos al mismo tiempo.― terminó de explicar al entrelazar sus manos con las de su compañera.

Sesshoumaru volvió a mirar la tumba, él creyó que aquella ley de los demonios no se aplicaría con Inuyasha. Se había equivocado.

― Hice todo lo posible por salvarla, pero en este tiempo no hay medicina contra esa enfermedad, lo siento.― se disculpó Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos.

― Ella nunca perdió la esperanza de verte de nuevo, en su último día, solo deseó que ganaras la guerra y siguieras con vida.― fue ahora turno de Inuyasha de hablar.

La pajera lo vio marcharse sin decir nada, ninguno hizo el intento por detenerlo, sabían que estaba sufriendo y lo mejor era dejarlo solo.

Inuyasha se llevó la mano a su hombro izquierdo, recordaba que casi muere al ayudar a Jaken a entrar a la zona de guerra, después de ello ya no lo intentó más. Kagome le esperaba en casa con un adolecente de 15 años que lidiaba con sus poderes y una bebé de 1 año. Si se exponía más, ambos morían y dejaría a sus cachorros huérfanos.

― Me siento mal.

― Aún si la hubieses salvado, ahora ella tendría 80 años, tal vez ya hubiese muerto.

En todos esos años habían visto partir a muchos amigos, a la anciana Kaede, a Rin, Miroku y Sango, Kohaku... Aún faltaban muchos más, solo esperaban poder soportarlo.

― Otosan, Okasan, tenemos hambre.― dijeron las voces de dos niños gemelos, de no más de cinco años.

― Regrésenos a casa, sus hermanos no tardan en volver de donde Totosai.

Kagome se acuclilló frente a sus cachorros más pequeños. Y acarició las orejitas negras sobre la cabeza de ambos. Ellos eran sus hijos 4 y 5.

― ¡Ya estamos aquí!.― dijo un joven que aparentaba 25 años a pesar de tener 63.

Tras él estaban dos jovencitas de 49 y 25 años, quienes al igual que su hermano, cualquiera diría que tenían unos 20 y 16 años. Las ventajas de tener sangre de inu corriendo por sus venas.

― ¿El tío ya regreso?― preguntó el hijo mayor al sentir el aroma aún en el ambiente.

Inuyasha asintió y tomando a sus cachorros más pequeños del obi caminó hasta los demás.

― Vamos a casa y comamos, muero de hambre.

 **...**

Caminaba sin un rumbo, solo quería asimilar todo lo que había pasado. La noche ya había llegado y ahora estaba a la orilla de un precipicio. Miró a la luna que tenía forma de sonrisa, el viento sopló y creyó escuchar la risa de aquella chiquilla que revivió al ser matada por lobos.

 _La noche era oscura y estaba en medio del bosque con Rin, tan solo dos noches atrás ella había cumplido los 18 años (edad en que la mujer de Inuyasha le permitiría llevársela) y había ido a la aldea con intención de ir por ella._ _Rin dejaría de ser solo su protegida, se volvería algo más importante, la convertiría en su compañera._

 _Pero_ _el mismo día de su cumpleaños,_ _se enteró de la guerra que se avecinaba, no podía llevársela_ _con_ _aquellas_ _condiciones._ _Había mandado a Jaken a preparar sus tropas y él pasaría tiempo con Rin._

 _La observó mirar las luciérnagas, ella estaba tan feliz que no quería estropearlo, pero ya era hora de marcharse y contarle a la muchacha lo que pasaba._

― _Quiero ir con usted.― pidió cuando su amo le dijo que se iría a la guerra._

― _No vendrás, es peligroso.― estaba loca si creía que la pondría en peligro._

― _Pero...― no quería separarse más tiempo de él._

 _A los 16 años comprendió que lo que quería_ _,_ _era permanecer junto a su amo, quería pertenecerle a él y por aquel juego de trabalenguas, sabía que su amo le correspondía_ _y no solo era una_ _ **ilusión**_ _que se formaba en su mente._

― _Volveré por ti.― se acercó hasta Rin_ _,_ _le levantó la cara, sabía que ella luchaba por no llorar._

― _¿Lo promete?._

― _Lo prometo... Y al volver, está vez te llevaré conmigo._

― _Sesshoumaru-sama.― sin importarle otra cosa, le abrazó y lloró de felicidad. Pero había algo que quería antes de que él se marchara._

― _¿Qué sucede?― preguntó al sentirla nerviosa, la separo de su torso y la_ _obligó a mirarlo_ _a los ojos.― Rin.― le llamó para animarla a hablar._

― _Yo... Vera... Yo quiero que...― jugaba con sus dedos y rogaba a kami porque el demonio aceptara._

― _No balbucees, sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea._

― _¡Quiero ser su mujer ahora!.― gritó con todo el valor acumulado en su interior._

 _Sesshoumaru se sorprendió por tal petición,_ _no se esperó algo como eso. Pero en su rostro se formó una pequeña sonrisa._

― _¿Estás segura de lo que me pides?_

― _Lo estoy, no quiero estar con nadie más que no sea usted._

― _Soy un demonio y no está en mi naturaleza ser delicado_ _.― Rin asintió, no esperaba que fuese de otra manera, después de todo, conocía a la perfección a su amo.― Pero_ _intentaré serlo por ti._

 _Al finalizar aquella_ _s_ _palabras_ _la tomó por cintura y la besó con urgencia. Rin le abrazó por el cuello y dejó que su amo hiciera con ella lo que desease; sentía la húmeda boca de su amante devorarle la boca, marcar con sus labios su cuello y degustar la piel que exponía el escote de la yukata._

 _Sesshoumaru desató el obi que mantenía la yukata de ella en su lugar y se encontró con la venda que cubría los senos de la muchacha, de un movimiento de sus garras cortó el vendaje y se deleito con el cuerpo completamente expuesto de ella._

 _Rin en ningún momento sintió miedo de que aquellas armas pudieran dañarla, conocía lo peligrosas que eran, pero a ella le encantaban y sabía que jamás la lastimarían. Una vez que quedó expuesta ante su amo, cogió todo el valor en ella y comenzó a desvestir a su demonio. Sesshoumaru le permitió aquella tarea, anhelaba sentir el contacto de las manos de ella sobre su piel._

 _El daiyoukai quedó desnudo, la joven castaña le observaba con fascinación, era realmente hermoso lo que veía. Y dejándose llevar por aquella ensoñación, comenzó a besar el torso de Sesshoumaru, a acariciar los músculos, deteniéndose justo en el borde de la cadera, no atreviéndose ir más abajo._

 _Sin poder aguantar más, Sesshoumaru acostó a Rin sobre las telas de sus ropas, le cubrió de besos el torso, vientre, cuello y rostro. Ella le devolvía el favor con suaves gemidos y suspiros; logrando subirle el ego. Le haría disfrutar una y otra vez hasta el amanecer._

― _¡Sesshoumaru-sama!.― gritó al sentir una de las manos de su amo moviéndose con maestría sobre aquel botón que estaba escondido en su intimidad._

 _Movió sus caderas en un intento por aumentar el calor que nacía en su vientre, en este punto ya se sentía mojada y su lívido solo iba en aumento._

― _No te muevas tanto, puedo lastimarte con mis garras y créeme que es algo que no quiero.― dijo al detener los movimientos de ambos._

― _Es que... Yo... Yo quiero..._

 _Sesshoumaru le dio un beso en la frente, ya era hora de unirse. Era hora de mostrarle lo apasionado que podía llegar a ser, enseñarle lo bien que encajaban los dos._

― _Siéntete libre de morderme o enterrarme tus uñas.― dijo al acomodarse entre las piernas semi abiertas de la castaña._

― _No se contenga, yo deseo todo de usted.― Rin de dedicó una sonrisa y pasó las yemas de sus dedos, por aquellas marchas en el rostro del hombre._

 _Sesshoumaru volvió a besarla, amaba a Rin y no le importaba que ella fuese una humana, había encontrado lo que deseaba proteger. No fue necesario separarle las piernas, ella ya las había abierto para él. Cogió su miembro y lo comenzó a adentrar en la húmeda vagina de la muchacha. Le miró a los ojos y se recostó sobre ella, pero sin llegar a aplastarla._

― _No tenga miedo, lo deseo Sesshoumaru-sama.― dijo al sentirlo detenerse.― Por favor, continúe._

 _Y así lo hizo, de un solo movimiento el demonio la penetró, escuchó en chichillo ahogado de ella, sabía que le había dolido, sabía que debió ser más delicado, pero no podía reprimir tanto su instinto, de ser así, su bestia lo dominaría y podría terminar matándola._

― _Me siento tan feliz... Ahora le pertenezco a mi amo._

― _No, Rin... Nos pertenecemos.― le explicó al oído._

 _Las embestidas iniciaron lentas, queriendo demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban y deseaban. No había prisa por terminar, tenían toda la noche para amarse bajo aquel manto oscuro lleno de estrellas._

 _Sentía que a cada embestida Rin se volvía más estrecha y su respiración era más agitada. Pronto tendría otro orgasmo y planeaba tener el suyo junto a ella. Paso sus brazos por debajo del cuerpo de Rin y le ayudó a seguir un ritmo. Podía sentirla retorcerse, la vio apretar sus ojos, morder su labio y en el momento que ella se aferró a la ropa bajo ellos, dejó que el clímax los alcanzará a los dos._

 _Continuó moviéndose hasta que la última gota de semen se alojó dentro de la muchacha. No estaba agotado, pero si lleno de sudor y satisfecho por el momento. El ambiente olía a cópula, olía a ellos dos._

― _Sesshoumaru-sama, lo amo.― dijo Rin antes de caer dormida y el dominio se sintió malditamente feliz._

 _Minutos después, Rin dormía junto a Sesshoumaru cubierta por la tela de sus ropas y usaba de almohada la estola. Mientras él, estaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol, cubierto únicamente por su yukata sin atar._

 _Con una delicadeza que solo nacía con ella, el demonio movió unos mechones del fino rostro y la besó en la frente. Derrotaría a todos esos demonios que no se comparaban en nada con Naraku y volvería por su compañera, entonces la marcaría y uniría sus vidas, jamás se tendrían que separar de nuevo._

 _Sesshoumaru miró el cielo, pronto amanecería. Se quitó la yukata y se acostó sobre la espalda de Rin, le mostraría una nueva manera de hacer el amor y de paso, la despertaría._

Sí tan solo en ese momento la hubiese marcado y no lo hubiera pospuesto, para que en su ausencia algún demonio la atacara al percibirla como la compañera del gran Sesshoumaru... Sí la hubiera llevado al palacio de su madre... Sí no la hubiera dejado... Ahora ella seguiría con vida y con él.

Se transformó en un gigantesco perro y fue a la montaña más alta. Miró a la luna que estaba casi oculta por las nubes y recordó las palabras de su padre cuando le preguntó por qué no marcó a la humana.

 _"Voy a pelear contra un poderoso demonio, Izayoi espera un cachorro y si muero... Ellos mueren. Quiero que el cachorro nazca. Ya cuando todo terminé, uniré nuestras vidas."_

El viento sopló y las nubles bloquearon los rayos lunares, dejándolo en completa oscuridad.

 _"Nee, Sesshoumaru-sama, Algún día cuando yo muera ¿Podría prometerme que no se olvidara de mí?"_.

Desde lo más profundo de su ser dejó salir un aullido, mostrando por primera vez su dolor, aún le quedaban años de vida y no iba a ser tiempo suficiente para olvidarla. Pero en realidad no quería olvidarla, no por aquella promesa que ella le pidió cuando niña, no quería olvidarla porque la amaba.

 **...**

Irasue pudo escuchar el aullido de su hijo, salió a su jardín y observó la luna, otro aullido. Desde que Sesshoumaru salvó a la niña humana, sin importar sus razones en ese momento y permitirle estar a su lado, se había condenado.

Intentó persuadirlo para que ya no volviera a ver a la chiquilla una vez que la dejó en la aldea, pero no le escuchó, siguió visitándola, llevándole regalos, continuó fortaleciendo el lazo que los unía.

Maldijo la sangre de su esposo, por ella era que su hijo sufriría por siglos, estaría solo y viviendo atormentado. Otro aullido, llevó sus manos a su pecho y por primera vez en muchos siglos, lloró.

* * *

 **Fin de la primera parte. Espero les gustase.**

 **17/11/2015**

 **+El sonido hace referencia a que las campanillas hacen "Lin, Lin, Lin" y suenan parecido a "Rin", bueno, en Japones.**


	2. Segunda Parte

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar_ _forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.**

En el capitulo anterior se me olvido poner esto:

 _"_ +El sonido hace referencia a que las campanillas hacen "Lin, Lin, Lin" y suenan parecido a "Rin", bueno, en Japonés. _"_

Ya lo he agregado, pero para los que no vieron.

* * *

 **En la Oscuridad.**

 _Recogía las plantas que Kaede-sama le mando recolectar y se quedo viendo a las montañas más lejanas que se lograban ver. Sabía que en ese lugar no se libraba la guerra, pero era la dirección que su amo, no, que Sesshoumaru había tomado._

 _"Rin, no quiero que vuelvas a llamarme amo"._

 _Lo extrañaba, quería que ya volviera, no quería sentir ese vacío en su corazón. Pero apenas era una semana ¿Cuánto podría durar aquella batalla si Sesshoumaru lideraba uno de los lados? ¿Un mes?._

 _Se levantó del suelo, sacudió su yukata y regresó a la aldea acompañada de Ah-Un, lo mejor era mantenerse ocupada, si pensaba mucho en ello, el tiempo solo pasaba más lento._

 **...**

 _Estaba al borde del riachuelo que atravesaba la aldea y movía sus pies en el agua. Ese día el calor se había elevado y para refrescarse optó por aquello. Vio pasar a lo lejos a dos de las aldeanas con las que jugaba cuando niña, dejaron de frecuentarse cuando ellas contrajeron matrimonio a los 15 y 16 años, ahora las veía cuidar a cinco niños, dos una, tres la otra._

 _¿Algún día ella podría tener los suyos? Sabía que Sesshoumaru la amaba, no le importaba que fuese humana, pero unos hijos hanyou eran otra cosa. Con disimulo llevó sus manos a su vientre y quiso llorar al saber que tal vez, jamás estaría ocupado, pero ella había aceptado pertenecer a su demonio y no se arrepentía._

 _― Rin, sal del agua, te puedes enfermar.― dijo una voz que logró sacarla de sus pensamientos y llenarla de esperanza._

 _― ¡Jaken-sama!― gritó emocionada al ver al pequeño demonio.― ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Y Sesshoumaru?._

 _A Jaken casi le da un ataque al escucharle preguntar por el amo sin honorifico, pero debía acostumbrarse, después de todo, desde hace tiempo sabía que aquella chiquilla se convertiría en la mujer del Gran Lord Sesshoumaru._

 _― El amo me mandó a otra misión._

 _― Sigue en guerra.― se contestó decaída, por un momento creyó que había vuelto y mandó por ella.― ¿A qué le envió? ¿Le puedo ayudar?._

 _― Claro que puedes, no metiéndote en problemas._

 _― No es justo, yo quería ayudar a Jaken-sama, he estado aburrida.― reprochó molesta._

 _― El amo me encomendó la importantísima misión de vigilar a su mujer.― Rin le observó sorprendida, se había quedado sin habla._

 _― No le daré mucha lata Jaken-sama.― dijo al volver de su asombro._

 **...**

 _¡Ocho meses! ¡Ya no lo soportaba!._

 _Kagome-sama le había dicho que en ocasiones las guerras duraban años y sí eran en esa época, lo más normal era que los líderes permanecieran en los campamentos planeando la siguiente estrategia, pero no debía preocuparse, seguramente muy pronto, Sesshoumaru acabaría con todo ello._

 _Detuvo su paso un momento, respiró para calmarse y continuar con su camino hasta llegar a un gran roble, se acostó en el pasto bajo la sombra y miró de reojo a Jaken-sama sentarse en una piedra. Nunca dejaba de vigilarla._

 _Sin percatarse, comenzó a tararear una canción que no cantaba desde hace muchos años, una canción que entonaba cada vez que estaba a la espera de su amo cuando niña, en la época de Naraku._

 _"Estarán en la montaña o en el bosque de allá, en el viento o en el mar ¿Dónde, dónde estarán? Sesshoumaru-sama ¿Dónde, dónde estará?, Jaken-sama ¿Dónde, dónde estará? ... Yo estoy contenta porque mi amo llegó."_

 _Recordó también la primera vez que volvió a sonreír luego de que sus padres murieran, fue cuando después en mucho tiempo alguien fue amable y se preocupó por ella. Nunca imaginó que ese "alguien" fuese un demonio, un demonio al que todos le temerían, pero no ella. Había visto la maldad en los humanos y la reconocía, ese demonio no era malo._

 _"¿Por qué te pones feliz? Solo te pregunte cómo estabas."_

 _Después de eso, Sesshoumaru cuido de ella, le cedió a Ah-Un y le mostraba su afecto a su manera. Incluso le permitía dormir en su regazo si tenía frío, miedo o porque quería. Cuando enfermaba no se apartaba de su lado, él se encargaba de bajarle la fiebre. Era verdad que la mandaba a conseguir su comida, pero era para no hacerla una inútil._

 _― ¡¿Rin?! ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Por qué lloras?― preguntaba Jaken preocupado, no quería pensar en lo que le pasaría, si dejaba que algo malo le pasase a Rin._

 _― Jaken-sama.― habló con ojos llorosos y sentándose._

 _― ¡¿Qué sucede?!― ya estaba realmente preocupado, mejor iba por la mujer de Inuyasha._

 _― Extraño a Sesshoumaru.― confesó al comenzar a llorar realmente._

 _Jaken se acercó a la muchacha y la abrazó, no sabía qué decir, pero le dolía verla en aquel estado, porque aún que no lo admitiera, quería a Rin._

 **...**

 _Las hojas de otoño volaban por los aires y la risa de un niño inundaba el ambiente, estaba jugando con su padre mientras la madre los miraba con amor. Sí, aquellos eran Inuyasha-sama, Kagome-sama y el pequeño Takeru de 4 años, quien era la viva imagen del padre._

 _Era_ _increíble verlos con el niño, ella los había visto sufrir al intentar ser padres y no lograrlo durante casi cinco años._

 _Aquel día había ido a comer junto al pozo y la invitaron, pero decidió permanecer un poco retirada en compañía de Ah-Un y Jaken-sama. Prefería ver esa hermosa escena desde lejos._

 _― Inuyasha no lo lances tan alto.― advirtió Kagome._

 _― No es tan alto.― se defendió al atraparlo.― Además, te recuerdo que es igual a ti._

 _― ¡¿A mí?! ¿Yo cuando te he pedido que me lances por los aires?._

 _― ¿No me digas que ya lo olvidaste? Porque yo recuerdo aquella batalla en donde te dejaste caer de Kirara y confiaste ciegamente en que te atraparía.― sonrió victorioso al ver un lindo color **rojo** adornar el rostro de su esposa._

 _― Llegas a tirarlo y te hago tragar tanta tierra que lo lamentaras.― dijo para lograr salvar un poco de dignidad ¿Cómo olvidó aquello?._

 _― Estoy acostumbrado.― le quitó importancia y lanzó a su hijo por el aire._

 _― Papá 'tlaga tiela'.― rió Takeru al imaginar la escena._

 _― Entonces olvídate de dormirlo temprano hoy.― amenazó Kagome._

 _― ¡Eso no!― él quería Su noche.― Takeru, juguemos con la pelota._

 _― 'Quielo dolmil noice'.― dijo el pequeño al hacer un puchero e Inuyasha de inmediato se puso a pensar en mil maneras de agotarlo._

 _A lo lejos Rin, no pudo evitar reír, eran tan adorables los tres y eran su familia, después de todo, ahora Inuyasha-sama era su cuñado ¿Verdad?._

 _― ¡Rin! ¡Ven a comer!― le llamó Inuyasha.― ¡También trae a Jaken y a Ah-Un!._

 _― Vamos Jaken-sama, Ah-Un.― les dijo a sus acompañantes._

 _Ah-Un caminaba junto a Rin, mientras Jaken se había quedado más atrás. Al llegar junto al pozo, se sentó e Inuyasha le tendió un plato con arroz._

 _― Gracias onisan.― de inmediato Inuyasha se atraganto con el arroz, Rin lo sorprendió con la guardia baja._

 _― Bien hecho Rin.― felicitó Kagome en medio de risas y Takeru observaba atento a su padre, sin llegar a comprender aquello._

 _― Gomen Inuyasha-sama, no volveré a...― estaba abochornada, no espero que el hanyou tuviera esa reacción._

 _― No te preocupes, no es tan incómodo como cuando lo hace Kagome. Además, tú me caes bien.― bueno, debía acostumbrarse a que Rin era la pareja de Sesshoumaru._

 _― ¿Jaken no comerá?― preguntó Kagome después de la escena._

 _― Jaken-sama, venga comer.― le llamó Rin, pero el demonio no se movió.― ¿Cómo piensa cuidarme si no come? Cuando Sesshoumaru vuelva, le daré la queja._

 _― No molestes, ya voy.― se levantó de mala gana y aceptó el pescado que le ofrecía la miko._

 **...**

 _13_ _años desde la partida de Sesshoumaru._

 _Corría juntó a Takeru de 15 años, llevando agua a la cabaña que había sido de Kaede-sama, una grave enfermedad había llegado a la aldea y muchos estaban muriendo, habían separado a los enfermos de los sanos, pero no era suficiente. Kagome hacía todo lo posible por ayudar, pero según ella, no estaban preparados para enfrentar la tuberculosis. Le habían pedido permanecer lejos de los enfermos, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Se levantó con la cubeta llena y se tambaleo, dejando caer la cubeta._

 _― ¡Rin!― gritó Takeru al ver a su tía pálida._

 _― Estoy bien, llevemos el agua.― quiso coger más agua pero su sobrino no la dejo._

 _― No estás bien._

 _― Me canse, es todo, vamos a..._

 _― ¡Papá! ¡Papá!― comenzó a gritar desesperado el joven al tener desmayada a Rin entre sus brazos._

 _― ¿Ahora qué?― preguntó Inuyasha saliendo de una cabaña._

 _― Rin..._

 _― ¡Kuso!― maldijo al verificar que tenía fiebre.― ¡Llévala con tu madre! ¿Dónde está Jaken?_

 _― En el bosque._

 _Inuyasha corrió lo más rápido que pudo, debía mandar a Jaken por Sesshoumaru, él debía poder salvar a Rin._

 **...**

 _Jaken había vuelto derrotado, le había sido imposible pasar a la zona de guerra que estaba rodeada por un campo de fuerza._

 _― ¿Cómo está?― preguntó Inuyasha a su esposa, refiriéndose por Rin._

 _― Mal... Inuyasha, no creo lo logré.― hacía todo lo que podía, pero sin antibióticos la enfermedad seguía avanzando._

 _― Intentaré ayudar a Jaken a cruzar.― dijo decidido Inuyasha, no podía simplemente no hacer nada._

 _― Ten cuidado._

 _― No preocupes, no pienso morir... Takeru, te encargó a tu madre y hermana._

 **...**

 _Por la ventana lograba ver la luna llena, sabía que Inuyasha se había arriesgado a muerte por ayudar a Jaken-sama en un intento de ir a buscar a Sesshoumaru. No quería que se arriesgaran más por su culpa. Sabía que si Inuyasha moría, Kagome moriría y dejarían solos a sus hijos._

 _Un nuevo ataque de tos la invadió y en sus manos vio sangre. Su hora casi llegaba y como último deseo, pidió que Sesshoumaru estuviera con bien, que saliera victorioso y logrará ser feliz. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por la oscuridad._

* * *

Miraba el cielo estrellado por una de las grandes ventanas, le encantaba la belleza de la noche. El patio se encontraba cubierto por una capa de nieve y eso le gustaba. Escuchó un ruido y dirigió su vista al pasillo, logró ver como una pequeña figura se escabullía a una de las recámaras. Caminó hasta aquella puerta, quería ver lo que pasaría, siempre era interesante.

Se había despertado sudado y agitado, de nuevo aquellos sueños que lo atormentaban. Cerró los ojos para terminar de calmarse y casi de inmediato sintió algo ligeramente pesado caerle en la cara. Se levantó y la pequeña cosa rodo a sus manos, había sido una caída un poco tosca y espero escuchar algún quejido, pero nada, solo una suave risa.

Con cuidado lo tomó con ambas manos y lo puso a la altura de su cara. El bebé de casi un año lo observaba atento y estirando sus bracitos, le acarició las mejillas.

― Es resistente para ser tan pequeño.― comentó la mujer desde la entrada de la habitación.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?― preguntó el hombre a la mujer.

― No me podía perder tal escena.

De mala gana dejó al niño en el futón y se levantó para cambiarse, cogió su ropa y fue detrás de un biombo, mientras tanto el bebé gateo hasta donde el hombre estaba. Al salir ya vestido y con el bebé en brazos caminó hasta la mujer.

― ¿Dónde está?

― En la estancia principal.

Entró a la habitación indicada y allí estaba la joven que buscaba, se encontraba sentada en el piso y de espaldas a la puerta. No había notado su presencia.

― ¿Qué haces?

― Terminando de arreglar una ropa de Ryu.― dijo la chica al guardar en una **caja** hilo y aguja.― ¿Te despertó?― preguntó al ver a su bebé.― Lo siento, creí seguía dormido.― se disculpó cuando el hombre asintió.

― Ve con tu madre.― pido al niño al ponerlo en el suelo.

― Eres muy travieso ¿Sabías?― dijo al niño que acababa de llegar con ella.― También sabes que no debes salir de tu cuna.― le regañó, pero el bebé rió.

Su madre le beso la nariz, amaba a su bebé, adoraba todo de él, su cabello café, sus ojos avellana, su sonrisa, los pequeños pucheros que hacía.

― ¿Tienes hambre?.― preguntó la joven mujer al notar que su bebé buscaba su pecho.

Se había limitado a ser un simple espectador y al ver en la mesa de centro una tetera, se sirvió un poco de té. Continuó observando a la chica alimentar al pequeño y sin resistirlo más se fue a sentar a la espalda de ella, la abrazó por la cintura y besó en el cuello.

― Sesshoumaru, Ryu está comiendo.

― No se lo impido.

― Pero...― intentó detenerlo sin éxito alguno, su esposo era un experto engatusándola.

― Te amo Rin, también a Ryusei.― dicho eso, le ladeo la cabeza y la besó.

 **...**

Los rayos del sol ya se filtraban por la ventana y se estiró perezosamente. Estaba por abrir sus ojos cuando nuevamente algo le cayó en la cara, al parecer ya era una costumbre. Se levantó y atrapó al niño en sus manos. Ryusei, se reía por la caía y como pudo, se sentó en las piernas de su padre.

Sesshoumaru con cuidado paso sus dedos por la cabeza del niño, nuevamente volvía a tener las mismas orejas que Inuyasha, después de todo también era un hanyou, pero las dos grandes diferencias eran, que su hijo tenía aquella alegría de Rin y en las mejilla tenía dos únicas marcas, como su abuelo.

― Buenos días.― saludó Rin al despertar y sonrió al ver a su hijo en brazos de Sesshoumaru, verlos juntos le ponía siempre feliz.

― Alístalo para llevarlo a la nieve.― Rin asintió, era una buena idea.

― Ven Ryu.― intentó cargar a su hijo, pero este se aferró a la ropa de su padre.― ¿Quieres estar con papá? Te cambió y regresas con él.

Rin hizo otro intentó por cargarlo, pero de inmediato Ryusei se agitó y se aferró de una de las manos de su papá.

― ¡Ryusei!― le reprendió Sesshoumaru al notar que por su berrinche, había logrado lastimarlo un poco en su mano.― Pude lastimarte más.― dijo al ver una leve cortada, no era grave, en una hora ya no la tendría, pero pudo serlo.― Ve con tu madre.― ordenó.

― Está bien, ni lloró, no tienes porque alejarte de él.― intentó la chica apaciguar las cosas.

― Es tan frágil.

― No lo es, fue solo un accidente, él quiere estar contigo, pero no se lo permites... Sé que es hanyou pero es más fuerte de lo que aparenta, no me hagas pensar que lo que dijiste el día que volviste fue mentira.

― Rin...

― Ven bebé, debemos cambiarte.― cargó a su hijo y antes de levantarse, su esposo la detuvo.

― Yo lo hago.― le quitó a su cachorro, le gustase o no, ella tenía razón.

― No tienes que hacerlo.

― Quiero hacerlo.― afirmó seguro, alistaría a su hijo.

Rin sonrió llena de felicidad y capturó los labios del demonio con los suyos. De inmediato fue correspondida y también sintió una mano tomarla por la cintura. Pero el momento se rompió no por Ryusei que jalaba en cabello de su padre, se rompió por un toque en la puerta que acababa de ser abierta.

― ¿Ahora qué madre?― preguntó con fastidio, esa mujer no conocía la privacidad.

― Llegó Totosai.

― Ya vamos.

― ¿Tan pronto le mandaras hacer un arma?.― preguntó Irasue sin inmutarse por la escena de amor que acaba de presenciar.

― La va a necesitar.― contestó Sesshoumaru, refiriéndose al sello que su hijo necesitaría para controlar su parte demoniaca.

 **...**

La luna apenas aparecía un poco en el cielo después de no mostrarse el día anterior. Y desde la privacidad de su dormitorio, veía en medio del patio nevado, a su hijo con su nieto y nuera. Observaban las estrellas al igual que ella.

Sesshoumaru había logrado superar los poderes de Inu No Taisho y acabado con la guerra solo en dos meses. Se sentía tan orgullosa.

Pero ese repentino incrementó de poder trajo algunas consecuencias. Al abandonar su forma de perro, cayó inconsciente por una semana, la energía que le rodeaba era tanta que no podía despertarlo, le veía tener pesadillas y su preocupación de madre le ganó. Por ello, usando su piedra meido, se metió en su mente, viendo sus pesadillas.

Para cuando finalmente su energía volvió a la normalidad, se despertó desorientado, diciendo incoherencias, pero ella sabía la razón.

 _Abrió los ojos desorientado, se incorporó y vio a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación del palacio de su madre. Se observó y solo llevaba una fina yukata blanca en su cuerpo, su armadura y demás ropa estaba en una esquina. No recordaba lo que pasaba por más que lo intensase._

 _― ¿Cómo llegue aquí?― lo último que recordaba era que estaba en aquella colina, aullándole a la luna y dejándose sumir por la oscuridad que nacía en él.― ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?._

 _― Amo ¿De qué habla? ¿Quiere decir cuánto tiempo a dormido?.― preguntaba con preocupación Jaken._

 _― ¿Cuanto a pasado desde que murió?._

 _― ¿Murió? ¿Quien murió?._

 _― Pequeño demonio dejamos solos y ve por las cosas.― ordenó Irasue._

 _― Pero señora..._

 _― Debes tener todo listo ahora que partan.― Jaken asintió y les dejó a solas._

 _― ¿Qué está pasando?― preguntó molesto, no le gustaba no saber lo que pasaba._

 _― Llegaste hace una semana, lograste superar los poderes de tu padre y al perder tu forma de perro, caíste inconsciente, tardaste ese tiempo en controlar toda esa energía que emanaba de ti... La guerra la acabaste gracias a ese incremento._

 _― ¿Cuanto duró?.― sintió miedo por la respuesta, pero debía saberla._

 _― Solo dos meses._

 _No pudo evitar sorprenderse, aquello significaba que Rin estaba viva y esperaba por él. Porque la noche ardiente que pasaron fue real ¿Cierto?._

 _― La chiquilla esta esperándote en la aldea humana. ¿No quieres saber la razón por la que te volviste el demonio más fuerte jamás existido?.― Sesshoumaru volteó a ver a su madre ¿Había una razón en particular?.― Te enteraste de algo, me sorprende que no hubieras pensado en esa posibilidad antes de irte._

 _― Explícate._

 _― Al parecer ese incremento de energía te borró la memoria... Felicidades, serás padre._

 _Entonces no todo lo de su sueño era una ilusión, había algo real en el y una parte verdadera era el hecho de haber tenido el cuerpo de Rin bajo el suyo._

 _―_ _El enemigo se enteró antes que tú y planeaba mandar tropas por ella, matarla ante ti o obligarte a rendirte, pero llegue justo a tiempo para darte la noticia, en el momento que los viste querer abandonar las montañas te transformaste... Deje el lugar, ya no hacía falta mi presencia y al siguiente día llegaste aquí al comenzar la tarde._

 _― ¿Está embarazada?― preguntó al comenzar a asimilar todo._

 _― ¿Qué esperabas? Claro que mi hijo lo conseguiría a la primera, ahora ve por ella y márcala, espero que este consejo si lo sigas.― dijo al salir de la habitación para que se cambiara._

 **...**

 _Estaba en medio de un prado viendo las flores junto a Ah-Un, el día era perfecto, no hacía calor y el viento soplaba con suavidad. Se acostó en el pasto, viendo las formas de las nubes y llevó sus manos a su vientre. Hace poco Inuyasha-sama le había dado la gran noticia y estaba rebozando de felicidad, en ella ya se formaba un bebé y no cualquier bebé, el hijo de Sesshoumaru, Lord de las tierras del oeste._

 _El viento volvió a soplar y Ah-Un se movió, Rin se sentó y miró a la dirección que miraba su guardián. De inmediato se puso de pie y corrió hasta donde Sesshoumaru estaba parado ¡Había vuelto y no era un espejismo!._

 _― ¡Sesshoumaru! Me alegra que volvieras.― estaba por abrazarlo, pero se percató que él estaba un poco raro.― ¿Pasa algo malo?._

 _― Tú... ― fue lo único que logró decir al percatarse del cambió en el aroma de su mujer, claro que ya le habían dicho de su estado, pero comprobarlo por él mismo era diferente._

 _― Inuyasha-sama me dijo hace dos semanas.― informó con una sonrisa al ver que el demonio miraba su vientre.― Se que será un hanyou, se que también no soportas a Inuyasha-sama por ese hecho y pienses que será un bebé débil, que no pertenece ni a los humanos o a los demonios, pero es hijo de la persona que amo y quiero tenerlo._

 _― ¿Ya terminaste de decir tantas tonterías?._

 _― ¡¿Qué?!.― parpadeo varias veces, ¿No estaba molesto?._

 _― Anhelo ese bebé tanto como tú.― desapareció la distancia entre ellos y la rodeo por la cintura.― Si alguien se atreve a tratarles mal, quiero ver que lo intenten._

 _― Sesshoumaru.― le rodeo por el cuello y se estiró para besarlo._

 _Aquel besó se volvió de inmediato demandante, ya sentían su cuerpo arder y la necesidad de estar juntos de nuevo se incrementó._

 _― Hay algo que no he hecho y planeo hacerlo ahora... Marcarte.― dijo rosando con sus colmillos el cuello níveo de la chica. Los rodeo en una esfera y se la llevó a un lugar más privado, un lugar donde le haría gritar su nombre._

 _En el palacio, Irasue observaba la escena con su collar. Solo había una razón para aquellas pesadillas, su hijo luchaba contra sus propios demonios, contra su propia oscuridad. Se había ido temiendo por la humana y sus sueños le mostraron sus temores._

Debería estar furiosa por tener un nieto hanyou, una nuera humana y un hijo que se había transformado igual al padre. Pero no lo estaba. Su amor de madre era más fuerte y ver a su único hijo feliz, la ponía feliz.

 **...**

Ryusei intentaba gatear en la nieve, pero le era imposible, se le hundía las manos y las piernas. Entonces se sentó y apilo la nueve, en ocasiones la lanzaba al aire y reía al caerle en la cara. En una de esas ocasiones, algo en el cielo llamó su atención.

― Volvamos a dentro.― dijo Sesshoumaru al notar que los copos de nieve caían con más frecuencia.

― Ryu, es hora de entrar.― Rin cargó a su bebé, pero este señalo algo en el cielo.― ¿Te gustan? Son estrellas fugases, dragones azules.― como algunos también les llamaban.― El nombre de Ryusei significa eso ¿Sabes por qué? Porque mami se enteró que te tendría una noche que vio una estrella fugaz.― explicaba mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos.

― Y porque mi hijo será tan fiero como un dragón.― agregó Sesshoumaru al acariciar la cara de su hijo, quien ya caía en un profundo sueño.

― Ya está listo el té, no pienso esperarlos más tiempo.― interrumpió Irasue que a su vez fue interrumpida por los gritos de Jaken.

― ¡Sesshoumaru-sama! ¡Sesshoumaru-sama!.

― No grites, Ryusei se acaba de dormir.― lo silencio al propinarle un golpe en la cabeza.

― Perdóneme Sesshoumaru-sama, no volverá a...

― Jaken.― llamó para indicarle que le dijera lo que fue a decirle.

― Es verdad, a lo que vengo, la mujer de Inuyasha quiere visitar a Rin y al cachorro.

― Entremos, mañana hablamos.

Por esa noche no se pondría a pensar en esa petición. Pero con tan solo ver la cara de felicidad en su esposa, sabía que debía aceptar la petición. Bueno, al menos Takeru era tranquilo, todo lo opuesto a sus padres y la combinación de energía que emanaba era sorprendente, algún día le dejaría entrenar con su hijo.

Entraron al palacio y admiró a su mujer por la espalda, Rin seguiría por muchos años con él. Jamás se arrepentiría de salvarla de niña y permitirle acompañarle. Gracias a ella se había hecho más fuerte, gracias a ella no permaneció toda su vida en la oscuridad.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí. Terminado. Ojalá les gustase el final.**

 **Al principio solo sería lo del primer capítulo, pero** **luego una parte de mí me dice "Puedes hacerlo más trágico y poner otro punto de vista (el de Rin)", la otra parte de mi me dice "Arregla lo que escribiste y pon un final feliz".**

 **Y honestamente no sabía cómo terminarlo, no quería poner una reencarnación o que la había regresado de entre los muertos por tercera ocasión.**

 **Así que pensé ¿Por qué no hacerlo sufrir psicológicamente? Créanme, muchos escenarios pasaron por mi mente, pero al final salió esto.**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por sus mensajes me llenan de ánimo y hasta me hacen sonrojar :D.**

 **Deseo leernos pronto.**

 **20/11/2015.**


End file.
